Una historia real
by Bel Swan
Summary: Bel Swan es una adolescente de 15 años, sin amigos ya que siempre está leyendo. Siempre ha soñado con que un hermoso vampiro le declare su amor... hasta que una noche aparece alguien en su cuarto. '-Esto no puede ser verdad, eres un mito...-dijo temblando. -Quizá yo sea un mito pero mi amor por ti es tan real como que sale el sol cada mañana.'
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer capítulo. Que quede claro, la historia proviene de mis más profundas fantasías y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Disfruten! :3**

No sé porque todos se apartan de mí, siempre ha sido así y nunca lo he entendido. Mi madre siempre ha dicho que es porque soy tímida y que no me conocen. Pero a raíz de esto nunca he tenido amigas ni amigos... ni vida amorosa.

Desde pequeña me he refugiado en los libros, especialmente en los cuatro que en mi opinión son los mejores del mundo. Ficticios, pero hermosos. Siempre he soñado que esos libros se harían realidad solo que la protagonista sería yo... Que estupidez. Los vampiros no existen. Y los licántropos aun menos. Supongo que por eso se apartan de mí, me tienen por la rarilla, friki, rata de biblioteca enamoradiza que cree en lo que no es real. Y no les llevo la contra... ahora mismo me estoy leyendo Crepúsculo por octava vez.

-Bel, ¡baja ya a desayunar o te vas al insti con el estomago rugiendo!-dijo mi madre. Oh Dios, mi madre. No se parece nada en mí, ella es... en fin, ella es ella. Alta, de tez bronceada, ojos marrones chocolate hermosos y de buen cuerpo.

-¡Qué ya voy, mamá!-le contesté de mala gana dejando el punto justo cuando Edward lleva a Bella a su prado. Que mal, mi parte favorita y tengo que dejar de leerla por el estúpido desayuno... Si fuera vampira no debería almorzar, ¿no? Bueno vale, estoy un poco tarada, ¡pero es que sería tan genial...!

Oh perdón, que no me he presentado. En fin, me llamo Bel Swan (sí, Swan, ¿menuda coincidencia eh?) y pues eso, que vivo en Forks, (otra genial coincidencia). Vivo aquí con mi madre, que viene de Barcelona. En cambio yo, que he nacido aquí en Forks, por lo tanto, aunque lo normal sería que fuese exactamente a mi madre o al menos parecida, soy de estatura media(nada mal para mis 15 años), piel muy pálida, pelo largo y castaño y unos preciosos ojos azules, o eso me han dicho.

Hechas las presentaciones mejor bajo a almorzar antes de que venga mi madre con un cuchillo a hacerme pedacitos, y no sería de lo más agradable la verdad.

-¿Ves? Estoy aquí almorzando tranquilamente, antes de ir al instituto. Antes de ir a ese infierno lleno de maldi...

-¡Bel! No hables así, que encima tienes la boca llena y voy a quedar echa una piltrafa.-dijo mi madre con fingida ofensa mientras se le escapaba una risita.

Después de un desayuno de lo más normal con mi madre, fui con mi motocicleta normal a mi insti normal donde no tengo amigos normales y pasaría allí otro día normal... Vaya fastidio, aquí todo es normal. No me desencantaría que un día me encontrara a un hermoso vampiro que me declarase su amor... Ok, definitivamente, loca es poco, ¡estoy loquísima! Si es que con razón se apartan de mi.

Hoy por mala suerte tocaba examen de mates, el cual no me ha ido muy bien pero creo que sobreviviré con un 6... Creo. A la hora del recreo, Amber y sus perritas lameculos, han venido a tocarme las narices como hacen siempre, como si fuera un ritual que no se pueden perder. Y como siempre en este ritual me han tirado el zumo encima de mi camiseta favorita soltando un: ''¡Ups! No te habíamos visto...'' Ya claro, y voy yo y me lo creo.

Por fin cuando acabaron las clases, después de un día agotador vino mi madre a recogerme como cada maldito día normal. Tenía la tira de deberes, como si los profes me tuvieran manía o algo por el estilo. Cuando llegué a casa lo primero que hice fue prepararme un bol con cereales y leche y me fui a mi cuarto. Puse la música a toda leche, eso me ayudaba a no pensar demasiado mientras leía por fin mi escena favorita...

Cuando acabé el capitulo siguiente ya me había terminado los cereales con Leche y de mala gana aparté el libro para empezar con la tarea que ante mi sorpresa, no era tan difícil.

Ya había pasado más tiempo del previsto cuando mi madre gritó desde el salón:

-¡Beeel! ¡Ve a ducharte que dentro de media hora o así cenaremos!

Cogí mi neceser con mi champú, mi desodorante y mi pijama viejo y lo demás y bajé para decirle a mi madre:

-Mamá, las coses se pueden decir sin gritar, vamos que subir escaleras no te va a matar... Ahora iré a ducharme y pondré música, así que por favor te lo pido, ¡NO grites!

-Ok, Bel. Ve a ducharte va-y me dio una palmadita en el trasero-.

Después de asearme y cantar un rato libre de que solo mi madre me escuchara, fui a cenar. Genial. Otro plató anormal lleno de cosillas verdes y naranjas, creí haber visto alguna cosa que se movía...

-Mamá, antes de que me dé un patatús, te suplico que me digas que narices has hecho para cenar. No comeré nada que me ponga en peligro mortal..

-Oh vamos, es verdura y tiras de zanahoria... Eso no te matará, cielo..

-Está bien-suspiré- me lo comeré y luego iré a dormir, que estoy cansada.

-Bien-dijo y empezó a devorar su plato.

Después de cenar me dirigí con paso lento y pesaroso a mi habitación, o mi refugio como mi madre solía decirme siempre.

Me deslicé bajo las mantas de color azul claro con estampado de notas musicales negras intentando conciliar el sueño. Pero este no vino, aún hasta cuando mi madre se quedó roncando en el sofá, tampoco me había dormido.

Oí un extraño ruido muy ligero y me sobresalté. No vi nada. Luego el ruido se acercó a mí y una figura inmóvil se quedó justo a mi lado. Quise gritar, pero una mano firme y fría y dura me lo impidió. Ante el contacto me estremecí, pero por alguna extraña razón me gusta el roce.

Cuando alcé la vista para mirar el rostro de mi agresor, le vi.

Simplemente perfecto.

Simplemente él.

~.~

**Bueno este es mi primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado & plz dejen reviews así sabré que tal todo… hahahha!**

**Si les gusta seguiré si no veré que puedo hacer. Haré lo que sea para hacer felices a mis lectores ^w^**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews! A Salmita, a Kriss, y a Belly Bells y también a mi amiga Diana que me apoya y me ayuda con todo lo que puede;) Os quiero chicas!**

''_Cuando alcé la vista para mirar el rostro de mi agresor, le vi._

_Simplemente perfecto._

_Simplemente él__. ''_

Lo primero que hice sin pensarlo fue coger un cojín y taparme con él. Supongo que fue algo tonto y cómico verme a mí con un cojín tapándome como si mi vida dependiera de ello, puesto que él soltó una risita. Fue el sonido más bonito que nunca había oído, me faltó poco para levantarme y hacerle cosquillas a ver si se reía un poco más. Menuda idiotez. Me quedé unos minutos mirándole fijamente, como si fuese a esfumarse sin más.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó, y ante el sonido de su voz sentí mariposas en la panza.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí?-dije todo eso de sopetón solo para oír su voz. Encendí la luz de mi lámpara para verle mejor y casi me caí de la cama.

Era tal y como dice en los libros, aunque estos no lo hacen justicia. Era un chico guapo de unos 17 años, alto y de buen cuerpo. Tenía la tez muy, muy pálida. El pelo era una maraña de color cobrizo y tenía unos ojos como dorados. Y estaba todo sonriente mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

-Bueno, creo que todo eso ya lo sabes tú…-dijo y se puso serio aunque no dejó de sonreír.

-Eh… aún así, ¿por qué estás aquí? Tu no existes, eres ficticio, un personaje de libro, un mito, tu no…-dije cada vez bajando la voz y me calló poniéndome la mano en la boca. Tenía la piel tan fría…

-¡Shhh! No querrás despertar a nadie, ¿no? A ver, tú y yo tenemos que hablar…-dijo, y parecía algo… ¿incómodo?

-Bien, dime todo lo que debas decirme.-dije decidida.

-Para empezar, si existo, no soy ficticio, ni un personaje de libro, aunque si un mito, eso no te lo niego hahah-dijo muy jovial- y estoy aquí…por ti. Te he estado observando desde que naciste, Bel. Tú sabes lo que soy, y te estás preguntando mil cosas a la vez, como por ejemplo como sé eso. Fácil, te leo los pensamientos, aunque no todos…Me pregunto por que será.-dijo y se calló.

-Pero, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué no otra chica?

-Pues por que tu eres especial, Bel. Y Alice…

-¿Alice? Mira que aún lo estoy asimilando pero si has dicho Alice…-empecé y me callé haciendo un gesto entre horror, sorpresa y alegría de que esto solo me pasara a mi- ¿ME VIO VENIR?-casi grité, y abajo se oyeron los ronquidos de mamá.

-¡Chhhst!

-¡Perdón, perdón!

-Sí, Alice te vio venir.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-repetí otra vez.

-Ahora no, más tarde-y tal como dijo eso se esfumó, dejándome sola.

Empecé a pensar que me había vuelto loca de verdad…

**~.~**

**En fin! Otro cap más, espero que este os haya gustado como el primero! :3 Espero sus reviews con ansia ya hahaha intentaré actualizar más segudio, total es verano y tengo tres meses por delante ^^ Un besote para todas mis chicas **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno chicas cada vez obtengo más leyentes! Hahahha me alegro de que os vaya gustando y intentare actualizar más seguido y hacer los caps más largos okey? Un beso para todas vosotras cariñines míos! 3 ^^**

Cuando se fue, me quedé un rato pensando en eso que había dicho de ''más tarde''. ¿Eso quería decir que volvería? Una parte de mi lo deseaba con tanta intensidad que hasta dolía pensarlo siquiera.

Miré el reloj y vi que eran las tres de la madrugada aún. No tenía esperanza alguna en querer dormirme, ya que cuando me despierto ya no concilio el sueño más. Así que me puse a leer los últimos capítulos de Crepúsculo y me deparé en la parte en que Edward le decía a Bella que nunca la dejaría hasta que ella quisiera… Empecé a pensar si yo podría decirle a mi visitante que nunca me dejara, si él también me lo prometería…

Ya eran las siete de la mañana cuando mi madre vino a ''despertarme'' y me encontró ya duchada, vestida y dispuesta a desayunar cereales con leche.

-Oh, ya estás preparada cariño. Tienes unas buenas ojeras, ¿no has dormido bien?-preguntó preocupada.

''No he dormido, quise decirle, ha venido un ser perfecto a visitarme y después no he dormido'', pero dije:

-No, casi no he dormido me dolía un poco la cabeza y me puse a leer…-mentí, y quedó bastante creíble, creo…

-Bueno, pues vaya que el desayuno ya está en la mesa, cielo.-y se fue dando un portazo que casi me deja sorda.

Bajé las escaleras con aspecto cansado ya que se supone que me dolía un poco la cabeza. Devoré mi almuerzo con una sorprendente hambre y después me cepillé los dientes y me fui con mi motocicleta al instituto.

Cuando aparqué, todos me miraban. Miré mi atuendo y no vi nada raro en él. Llevaba unos jeans negros ajustados con unas converse **(N/T zapatillas All Star)** rojas y llevaba un jersey negro con el logo de la marca en rojo. También iba con el pelo suelto como de costumbre, no me había maquillado ni nada por el estilo. Por Dios, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-Ho-ho-hola Bel… buenos di-días.-saludaron unos pocos y me sorprendí, pensaba que nadie sabía mi nombre, solo mi mote. Solían llamarme Bella la friki, (Bella por los libros y friki… bueno ya lo sabéis).

-Hmmm, hola, buenos... ¿días?- no pude evitar acabar con una pregunta y les dirigí una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando entré en el instituto lo entendí todo, o eso creo. Allí estaba... ¿Edward y Alice? Según parecía, eran mi visitante y una chica de increíble parecido con Edward pero más bajita, de pelo negro rebelde, como un duendecillo. Los dos parecían esperar a alguien y cuando me vio, Alice sonrió.

Me paré delante de los dos con mochila en hombro dispuesta a aporrearlos si era una especie de broma, típica de los shows de la televisión.

-Y bien, ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Alguien me lo explica o esperan que me convierta en Sherlock Holmes?-dije intentando parecer lo más cabreada posible.

-Buenos días, Bel. ¿Qué tal tu noche después de irme?-preguntó Edward como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Oh, genial-dije con sarcasmo-no pegué ojo, me levanté con dolores en el cuello y demás, ¿qué tal tu noche, has dormido mucho o que?-pregunté con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Oh, vamos Bel, no te pongas así, gracias a mi has empezado a tener amigos.-dijo Alice con fingido dolor.

-Ah, ¿has sido tu? Y qué has hecho, ¿pagarles un millón de dólares a cada uno o algo por el estilo?-pregunté basándome en el libro, y me sorprendí a mi misma hablando con esa naturalidad con ellos, como si los conociera de toda la vida.

-Pues no, ¡algo mucho mejor!-dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que me dio un escalofrió-he organizado una súper fiesta en tu nombre.

-¡QUÉ HAS HECHO QUE?-grité horrorizada, esa ''desconocida'' por decirlo de alguna forma, había organizado una súper fiesta para así comprar a los imbéciles que siempre se habían burlado de mi.-¿Estás loca? Esa gente lleva burlándose de mi siglos, si van a esa fiesta será por interés. Además, ¡no te conozco! Esto es de locos, de un día para otro habéis vuelto mi mundo patas arriba, ¡estáis como una cabra!-A cada momento que pasaba me ponía más y más histérica-Por todos los santos, TÚ y TÚ-dije señalando a Edward y Alice-NO EXISTIÍS, NUNCA HABÉIS EXISTIDO Y NUNCA EXISTIRÉIS, ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA!

-Ah, no, no tan rápido Bel, tú y yo…-dijo Edward-vamos a vernos caaada día. Alice, yo y mis hermanos estamos inscritos en el instituto de Forks lo quieras o no.

Empezaron a subirme los colores de la rabia. No me lo podía creer. De un día para otro, para ser más exactos del 1/11/2050 al 2/11/2050 mi vida había dado un giro inesperado. Había hecho mis sueños realidad. Había conocido a Edward Cullen, el hombre de mis sueños, que me había dicho que era especial, que me observaba desde que nací. Y también conocí a su hermana Alice Cullen, que era tal y como se describe en los libros. Por colmo sus hermanos vendrían también. Esto era de locos, alguien debía de estar gastándome una broma y no tenia ni pizca de gracia. Aunque pensándolo bien… Parecía encajar. Nadie se daría cuenta de lo que son salvo yo. Yo era la única que aun me acordaba de las viejas novelas de vampiros, ya olvidadas hacia décadas y pasadas de moda. Era yo la única en el mundo que aun le interesaban esos libros, por lo que solo yo sabía lo que eran. Pero no sabia el porqué de estar aquí… por mi.

-¿Bel?-preguntaron Edward y Alice al mismo tiempo-creo que hoy te vas a saltar las clases-dijo una muy sonriente Alice-te vienes a mi casa. Ya.-y diciendo eso me cogió la mano y me llevo hacia el aparcamiento y me sentaba en su coche.

En ese momento, el más raro de mi vida, solo pude preguntar una cosa, faltaba algo y me dejaba un gran vacío en el corazón.

-¿Y Edward?-pregunté y me puse colorada.

-Él está haciendo todo el papeleo de la familia y justificando tu ausencia.-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Y… ¿Por qué me llevas a tu casa?

-Fácil. Debes saberlo todo, según Ed, tienes la cabeza echa un lío y lo ultimo que quiere es asustarte y apartarte de él para siempre.

-¿Me he perdido algo, chicas?-preguntó Edward que estaba detrás mio y pegué un saltito del susto.

-Nada, le daba alguna información del porqué de todo esto, Ed.

-Bien, entonces, vamos a casa.-dijo y me pareció que soltaba una risita nerviosa.

-¿Y que pasa con mi moto?

-Ya la llevaremos a tu casa, tranquila.

-Esto es de locos…-me dije a mi misma por enésima vez-de locos…

~.~

**Bueno chicas, este capitulo es un poco más largo que el anterior y espero que os guste tanto como los otros! **

**Este cap se lo dedico a Diana, tia perdón por el susto de antes hahahhaha**

**En fin un besote para todas, voy a ponerme con un nuevo cap enseguida! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Cierto que actualizo rápido tengo toda la tarde libre para escribir hahaha me encanta que os guste la historia así que seguiré pero no prometo que los caps sean muy largos, no doy para tanto chicas;) bueno aquí os dejo otro pedacito de mi imaginación. Un besazo! 3**

-¿Me tomáis el pelo, verdad?-dije admirando el gran edificio que se erguía en frente mio.

-No, Bel, aquí vivimos. ¿Mola, eh?-dijo Edward, que parecía divertido.

-¿Mola? ¡Es alucinante! ¡Pedazo de casa por Dios!

Edward y Alice empezaron a reírse a carcajadas ante mi expresión y mis gritos. Cuando se calmaron me condujeron hasta la puerta principal, y entramos. Todo pasó muy rápido, tal como puse el pie en la casa, aparecieron cinco personas más, como si hubieran estado esperándonos.

-Hola, Bel-dijeron todos al unísono y me espanté un poco. Ellos ante mi reacción se pusieron a reír y se disculparon.

Siento decirlo así, pero aún estaba flipando en colores por todo lo ocurrido. Había pasado de una vida aburrida y triste escondida entre los libros a estar dentro del mismísimo libro por decirlo así. ¿A qué clase de persona le sucede que leyendo libros que ya nadie conoce, le vienen unos vampiros ricachones y guapísimos y la llevan a su súper casa para explicarle no se que maldita historia? ¡DE LOCOS!

-Bueno, Bel, te presento a mi familia. Estos son Carlisle y Esme, mis padres. Emmet y Rosalie. Jasper y a Alice ya la conoces. Y por supuesto, yo.-dijo como si él fuera lo más de lo más.

-Tss, fanfarrón-le solté y todos se rieron, hasta yo me uní a sus risas.

-En fin, Bel, supongo que querrás saber de que va todo esto, ¿no?

-Si, por favor, no me entero de nada…

-Por supuesto. Vamos hacia el salón y te lo contaremos todo…-Edward parecía como entre ansioso y nervioso.

Una vez llegamos al salón me di cuenta de la luminosidad de la sala. Bien decorada y todo en tonos claros. Alice, Edward y yo nos sentamos en un sofá de color crema. Jasper se sentó junto a Alice en una silla y los demás en frente nuestro en unos taburetes altos muy modernos.

-Bueno… ¿Me lo contáis?

Carlisle se enderezó un poco y tomó aire, como si fuese a soltar un gran discurso, pero solo dijo:

-¿Qué es lo que sabes, Bel?

Me puse un poco rígida y miré a Edward, aun que no se porque lo hice. Él me miraba de forma… ¿cariñosa? Supe que me estaba dando ánimos, pero ni él mismo sabia lo que iba a decir. Tampoco yo lo sabia, así que opte por lo fácil.

-En fin… Siempre he sido un bicho raro por leer novelas sobre vampiros ya anticuadas y que nadie conoce. Siempre he sido un bicho raro por creer en algo que hasta hacia poco hasta yo creía ficticio… Hasta que vino él-dije señalando a Edward con un gesto de cabeza.-Vino ayer por la noche y no me dijo gran cosa, la verdad. Y hoy llego al insti y todos me miran raro y… y me hablan, ¡a mi!-dije sorprendida aún y Emmet soltó una risotada y Rosalie le dio un codazo para que se callara.-Y luego… entro y me encuentro a Edward y Alice que me quieren llevar a su casa y me dicen que se han inscrito en el instituto de Forks. Ahora mismo creo que estoy delirando y que esto es un sueño o algo así, por el amor de Dios, ¡QUÉ ALGUIEN ME LO EXPLIQUE!

-Bel, Bel, tranquila-me dijo Edward cogiéndome de la mano. Con su fría mano.

-Vale, vale, pero Edward explícamelo por favor-casi le supliqué.

-Bueno, todo empezó hará unos… bueno los años no importan. Total, que Alice tuvo una especie de… súper visión y te vio. A ti. Y yo lo vi en su mente, lo vi todo y me enamoré de ti. Sé que esto es muy raro para ti, Bel. Pero sí, somos vampiros y sí somos reales. Estoy loco por ti, por eso te dije que te observo desde que naciste, que eres especial. Y sé que tú me correspondes, pero ahora estás asustada y confusa. Te daré el tiempo que necesites, pero que sepas que yo y mi familia ya te consideramos como una Cullen, Bel.

-Entonces, ¿las novelas y todo este rollo, es todo obra vuestra?-dije titubeando. Demasiada información en tan pocos minutos.

-No sé como habrás llegado a esa conclusión pero si-dijo riendo y señaló a Alice con la mano-Bel, te presento a Stephenie Meyer.-Tardé varios segundos en captarlo y al final solo pude decir:

-No… ahora si que me tomáis el pelo.-Pero nadie se rio.- ¿En serio?-y todos asintieron-Alice, estás loca.-Y ahora si que todos se echaron a reír.

Ahora Edward alzó la mano y todos se callaron y Emmet, de mala gana dejó de reír. Se puso en pie y se puso en frente mío. Se agachó para quedar a mi altura y me cogió la mano en un arranque de cariño inesperado para todos y dijo:

-¿Y bien? Bel, ¿aceptas formar parte de todo esto? Si es así, te juro que te protegeremos y estaremos contigo siempre, y yo, te amaré por todo lo alto. Pero si no es así te garantizo que no nos volverás a ver. Desapareceremos, como si nunca te hubiera visitado ayer…

-¿Bromeas? ¡Esto es lo mejor que podría haberme pasado!-casi grité-Es lo que siempre he deseado, siento como si ya os conociese a todos, a cada uno de vosotros.

Y ante mi respuesta todos se pusieron en pie y me abrazaron uno por uno. Todos con caras sonrientes, y yo no podía hacer menos que corresponderles con una de mis mejores sonrisas. Pasé el día con los Cullen y me hablaron de cosas que más o menos ya sabía por los libros. Quién me lo iba a decir, yo conociendo a ''Stephenie Meyer'' en persona. Todo un montaje, típico de Alice se podría decir…

Ya era tarde cuando Edward se ofreció a llevarme a casa. Durante el trayecto me dijo que pasaría conmigo todas las noches que yo quisiera, a lo que le contesté que todas, por supuesto. Cuando llegamos a casa mi moto ya estaba frente a la casa. Supongo que por eso Emmet se había ausentado unos minutos.

Cuando entré en casa mamá me esperaba con una carta y una caja que eran para mí. Eran una carta y un regalo de la abuela Maggie. Subí y lo dejé en mi habitación mientras Edward se acomodaba en mi cama como si fuera suya. Le dije que iría a cenar y estar un rato con mi madre y luego subiría, y que no se moviera. Así fue, hice todo lo que dije y cuando subí a mi habitación aún estaba allí, esperándome.

Esa noche me ayudó a hacer la tarea y luego nos pusimos a hablar de cualquier cosa. Y cuando se quedó mirando mi colección de libros aproveché y le solté:

-Edward, tengo que decirte algo.

-Dime, Bel. Lo que quieras.

-Tú y yo… sé que me quieres, y yo te quiero. Mucho. Demasiado. Pero me gustaría que empezáramos con una bonita amistad, ¿no te parece? Además, a todo el insti le parecería raro que nada mas conocernos empezáramos a salir y todo ese rollo… ¿Te parece bien?-dije algo nerviosa.

-Por supuesto Bel. Mi gran amiga-rio, y me dio un beso en la frente. Como no me puse como un tomate y volvió a reír.

Esa noche la pasé fenomenal. Me dormí plácidamente entre los brazos de mi nuevo gran amigo y futuro novio por lo que parecía. En menos de un día había hecho realidad mi sueño. Y ahora estaba junto al hombre de mi vida. Esto era perfecto. Demasiado bonito, en mi opinión. Pero bueno, supongo que después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento algo bueno tenía que caer, ¿no?

~.~

**Creo que este es el cap más largo que he escrito… aunque tampoco es tan largo. Espero que les haya gustado y seguiré actualizando cuando tenga oportunidad, aunque he escrito ya como 3 caps en un solo día hahahhaa ^w^**

**Os quiero mucho chicas! Un besazooo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo chicas, este es el último capítulo que subo hoy, porque no sé si tendré el pc por la noche :S espero que os esté gustando mi historia! Este cap se lo dedico a las 4 primeras que me dejaron su review 3 3 **

Por la mañana, me levanté confusa y me acordé de todo lo que pasó el día anterior. Me senté en la cama y no vi a nadie en la habitación, por lo que supuse que Edward se habría ido a casa. De mala gana me fui a ducharme con agua bien caliente. Cuando acabé me puse ropa que no sabía que tenía en la habitación, así que supe que Alice ya había hecho una visita por aquí.

Me puse unos pantalones rasgados negros, muy ajustados, con unas converse rojas (y estas eran nuevas, para mi sorpresa). En la parte de arriba me puse una camiseta de tirantes de rayas rojas y negras y arriba un top amplio que dejaba el hombro al aire de color crema. No sé si esto le gustaría a Alice, el como me había vestido hoy, pero me daba igual.

Cuando bajé a almorzar, mi madre ya no estaba, por lo que supuse que se habría ido a trabajar ya sin despedirse de mí, aunque cuando miré la nevera vi una nota para mí.

_Bel, me he ido porque estoy muy atareada en el trabajo._

_Espero que no te haya molestado, esta semana me tengo que ir de viaje a no sé donde, pero esta noche la paso aquí contigo. Te he dejado algo de almuerzo y algo para la cena, ya que vendré un poco más tarde. _

_Te quiere, mamá._

Después de leer la nota la tiré a la basura y me dirigí a comer un plato de huevos revueltos y un vaso de zumo de naranja natural, mi favorito. Cuando miré el reloj para verificar la hora, unos nudillos picaron en mi puerta e hicieron sobresaltarme. Cogí la mochila y las llaves de casa cuando abrí la puerta y le vi.

Edward estaba en mi umbral, supongo que esperando para llevarme al instituto en coche. A su lado estaba Alice que miraba con aprobación mi atuendo. Los dos me saludaron y juntos fuimos al instituto.

Durante el trayecto me asaltó una conjetura que tuve que preguntar a Alice, ya se cocía algo en mi mente cuando Edward dijo:

-Sí, Alice vio que tu madre se iba esta semana, para poder dar la fiesta. Pero tranquila, será en un local, no en tu casa.-dije y me quedé pasmada. Sabía que podía leerme la mente a medias, pero eso me había pillado del todo desprevenida.

-Por cierto, Bel, me gusta como vistes.-dijo Alice-aunque podrías empezar a usar maquillaje. Intento hacerte un poco más popular, pero no ayudas en nada mujer…-empezó a quejarse y luego ya no oí nada de lo que decía. Solo me fijaba en la muchedumbre que había en el aparcamiento del insti y que rodeaban un vehículo.

-¿El coche de Rosalie?-intenté adivinar mientras salíamos del cole. Lo dije en voz baja, sabiendo que me oirían.

-Sip-dijeron los dos a la vez y solté una risita.

Los tres juntos, ante la mirada de muchos de los que estaba allí, nos dirigimos hacia el coche de Rosalie, donde estaban ella, Emmet y Jasper.

Los tres se escabulleron de allí y se reunieron con nosotros en un periquete. Ante mi sorpresa los tres me saludaron con un abrazo y dos besos en las mejillas.

Parecía un ultimátum esto de estar rodeada de gente guapa y con dinero. Ya que todos empezaron a hablarme y codearse conmigo en menos que canta un gallo. Al acabar la segunda clase ya tenía como unos cinco amigos. Interesados de mierda, pensé. En fin, la gente en este mundo es así… Además, mejor tener gente a tu alrededor que ser el bichito raro para siempre.

A la hora del almuerzo, en vez de sentarme en mi mesa particular como hacía cada día, me senté con mi nueva ''casi familia''. O eso me decían ellos. Durante el almuerzo, yo solo comí un bocadillo de jamón y un zumo y luego nos dirigimos al patio.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de picnic que hay allí y nos pusimos a hablar de cualquier cosa, cuando Alice empezó con un sermón en plan ya hermana mayor:

-Bel, cariño. Sé que te gusta la moda, pero no tanto como a mi.-dijo como si eso fuera una gran virtud en sí.-Pero ahora eres como parte de la familia, así que deberás salir de compras conmigo al menos cuatro veces al mes, pagaré yo y tu no te vas a negar, ¿entendido?-dijo muy seria.

-¡Si, señora!-e hice el gesto como si fuera un sargento y todos se rieron, hasta Alice.

Las clases siguientes transcurrieron aburridas como siempre, aunque en lengua empezamos a leer un libro que me había gustado siempre y que ya casi me lo sabía de memoria. Romeo y Julieta. El profesor dijo que cuando acabáramos de leer el libro, nos pondría ambas pelis, la versión original y la moderna.

Después de clase, los Cullen y yo nos quedamos un rato más en el aparcamiento hablando sobre las clases y los profesores. Pero cuando Alice me propuse de ir de compras en ese momento, le dije que tenía que irme a casa con Edward a hacer la tarea y a ver lo que la abuela Maggie me había enviado, ya que el día anterior estaba demasiado ocupada con otras cosas…

Así que Edward y yo nos fuimos a casa en su coche. Cuando llegamos, mi madre aún no estaba así que me prepare unos cereales con leche y subimos a mi cuarto para hacer la tarea. Cuando la terminamos, él me recordó lo de la abuela Maggie y lo cogí y empecé con la carta.

_Para Bel:_

_Hola cielo, ¿qué tal estás? Aquí en Barcelona hace fresco pero se está bien._

_Te echo de menos, a ver cuando te pasas por aquí y vamos a dar un paseíto por la playa como cuando eras pequeña, ¿eh?_

_Te he comprado algo que espero que te guste, y tranquila, no me he gastado mucho dinero cariño. Te envió un besote enorme mi pequeña._

_Te quiere, la abuelita Maggie._

El regalo era un jersey azul marino de lana con unos jeans claros. Genial, ¡eran de mi tienda favorita! Y también me había enviado mi tabla de skate… Me la dejé allí durante el último verano que pasé con ella.

Después de eso, mi madre llegó y me explicó lo de su viaje y cenamos juntos frente al televisor. Pizza, genial para las despedidas… Me despedí de mi madre con un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos y subí casi a la carrera a mi habitación donde me esperaba Edward, estirado en mi cama.

-Bueno, a partir de mañana ya eres libre hasta el lunes que viene, ¿eh?-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Oh, oh. Esto no me gusta nada

Pero nada de nada.

~.~

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenooo! Os ha gustadooo? Hahahha espero que si, pongo mi mayor esfuerzo en esta historia. No sé cuando voy a actualizar, quizá esta noche, quizá mañana. La verdad no lo sé porque el pc es de mi hermano y quizás solo me lo deja hoy o no sé. Porfavor dejen sus reviews ^^ Los espero con ilusión! Os quiero niñas mías :$ Un beso enorme desde Barcelona hahhaha **


	6. Chapter 6

**Al final si he podido actualizar chicas ^^ Ahí estamos con el gran misterio hahaha se me ocurrió viendo un videoclip :3 pero no diré nada! Este cap se lo dedico a TODAS y cada una de mis lectoras ;$ Os quiero hahha**

Esa noche no dormí lo que se dice ''bien''. Me la pasé pensando el porqué de que Edward sonriera de esa forma… Esa noche, como no me dormía, Edward me dijo más de una vez que me durmiera, que si no mañana me despertaría con ojeras. Y no le faltaba razón.

Cuando me levanté tenía unas horrendas ojeras que surcaban la línea de debajo de mis ojos azules. Eso a Alice no le iba a gustar, ayer durante el recreo quedamos en que vendría a darme ropa nueva ya que no fui con ella al centro comercial.

Después de ducharme salí con la misma toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo hacia la cocina para desayunar. Ya que mi madre no estaba, tenía algo más de libertad, ¿no?

Cuando acabé mis huevos revueltos y mi zumo favorito. Llamaron a la puerta, debía ser Alice ya que Edward había llegado por la ventana cuando me desperté y ahora estaba viendo la tele en el sofá.

Fui corriendo cogiéndome la toalla para que no cayera y abrí la puerta. Alice venía con cinco o seis bolsas llenas de ropa y no tenía muy buena cara.

-Bel, ¡mírate!-dijo disgustada-¿Qué ojeras son esas? ¡Hoy es la fiesta!

-¿En serio? Vaya… ¿perdón?-dije intentando sonar culpable. Pero no funcionó.

-Hoy te vas a tomar otro día libre, tú y yo tenemos que ensayar mucho para esta noche, ¿entendido?-¿Cómo que ensayar? ¿Entender el qué? No me enteraba de nada.

-Alice te va a hacer cantar delante de los invitados junto a ella y Rose en la ''súper fiesta''.-Me dijo Edward intentando contener la risa.

-¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO PUEDES PENSAR QUE VOY A CANTAR DELANTE DEL INSTITUTO ENTERO O QUIEN QUIERA QUE VAYA A ESA FIESTA?-Grité furiosa.

-Tranquila, Bel. No será tan malo, además cantas genial, te he oído…

-Oh, genial, y ahora me espías mientras canto en la ducha, ¿algo más?-pregunté de mala gana.

-Pues que todo el insti ya sabe que vas a cantar y se muere de ganas de verte.

-Alice Cullen, te juro que como esto salga mal, ¡te mato!

-¿Eso es un sí?-dijo sonriendo, y asentí y empezó a dar saltitos de alegría.-Bueno ahora hay que prepararte para ensayar y para la fiesta. Edward, tu al local a ponerlo todo.-Y así se fue pero antes dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras subíamos a mi habitación y Alice la ordenaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me preguntó:

-¿Qué tal tú y Eddie?

-Somos amigos, aunque le quiero mucho. Más de lo que nunca llegué a pensar…-dije y me puse colorada.

-Bueno, él te quiere como cien veces más, lo vuestro saldrá bien-me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.-Ahora, te diré lo que vamos a hacer.

Me puse un chándal que me compró ayer en el centro comercial y empezamos a ensayar pasos de baile. Ante mi sorpresa, se me daba muy bien. Al cabo de una hora y media o así ya me sabía la coreografía entera.

-Bien, el baile lo tenemos, ahora la canción.-dijo Alice y sacó un CD de una bolsa y lo puso en mi reproductor. Reconocí esa canción al instante y me puse a tararearla alegremente mientras la bailaba con los pasos ensayados.

-¡Muy bien, Bel! Eres genial, esta noche saldrá todo a pedir de boca. ¡Vas a ser un bombazo! Ahora vamos a ensayarla a coro, ¿ok? Rosalie no puede porque está ayudando a los chicos con el local.

Así empezamos a ensayar y al cabo de otra hora más me lo sabía todo de memoria.

-Ahora, vamos a por el vestuario y el maquillaje, pero antes ve a comer, que ya son las tres de la tarde.

Bajé y me fui directa al fregadero a mojarme la cara, después de tanto ensayar estaba sudada de arriba a bajo. Me quité la chaqueta del chándal quedando en el top amarillo chillón que lo formaba.

Me prepare un bocadillo bien grande con todo lo que se le pudiera echar dentro y me lo comí. Después me cepillé los dientes y subí a mi cuarto. Lo que vi me dejó a cuadros.

Alice había extendido por toda mi mesa, miles de potingues llenos de maquillaje.

-Vamos a ponerte guapa, Bel. Tendremos un ensayo general antes de empezar con la fiesta… Ven vamos, siéntate aquí. Así, muy bien-me acomodé en mi silla y cerré los ojos mientras ella empezaba a ponerme cosas en la cara. Cuando acabó me miré en el espejo y flipé en mil colores. ¿Esa era yo? No sabía que podía parecer guapa…

Alice me dejó ahí mientras empezaba a sacar unos conjuntos al más puro estilo Jessie J y me vestí con el mío.

Consistía en un top suelto que me dejaba la tripa al aire con unos shorts demasiado cortos con unas medias debajo y unas Dr Martens color rosa chicle. Mi pelo lo había alisado y había hecho unos tirabuzones. Simplemente podía decir que parecía una estrella de Pop. Ella se había vestido de forma muy similar aunque su pelo lo había dejado tal cual.

Nos dirigimos hacia el instituto en el coche de Alice, y esperamos a que salieran los alumnos que iban a ir a la fiesta para darles las indicaciones de como llegar.

Después de esto, Alice y yo nos fuimos al local para el ensayo general. Me sorprendí al ver a Rosalie ya vestida como nosotras y nos pusimos en ello. Mientras tanto unos muy divertidos Edward, Emmet y Jasper nos admiraban desde abajo del escenario dando palmas y silbando. Creí ver a Emmet metiéndole unos billetes a Rosalie en la bota… En fin.

Al cabo de unos ensayos más por si acaso, empezaron a llegar los del insti que quedaron boquiabiertos. Inmediatamente se pusieron a bailar y así siguió la fiesta hasta pasadas las once de la noche, cuando Alice se subió al escenario y anunció que íbamos a salir nosotras.

Edward vino a mi para darme animos y me dijo:

-Venga Bel. Sal ahí y dalo todo, mueve un poquito el culo, será divertido verte otra vez bailar y cantar…-y le di un sopapo en el brazo, aunque me hice yo daño. Me dio un beso en el pelo y se fue.

Nos pusimos Rose, yo y Alice en medio del escenario y empezó a sonar la música y nuestras voces inundaron el local.

_I'm feeling sexy and free_

_Like glitters raining on me_

_You're like a shot of pure gold_

_I think I'm 'bout to explode_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running 'cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know_

_You spin me out of control_

_Oh oh oh _

_We can do this all night_

_Turn this club skin tight_

_Baby come on_

_Oh oh oh_

_Pull me like a bass drum_

_Sparkin' up a rhythm_

_Baby come on_

_Oh oh oh_

La gente estaba que no cabía en si de la sorpresa. Se quedaron todos con la boca abierta mientras Alice, yo y Rosalie nos movíamos por el escenario al ritmo de la canción. Antes de que empezara el estribillo se pusieron a gritar y a saltar como locos.

_Rock my world into the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_You got me losing my mind_

_My heart beats out of time_

_I'm seeing Hollywood stars_

_You stroke me like a guitar_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running 'cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know_

_You spin me out of control_

_Oh oh oh_

_We can do this all night_

_Turn this club skin tight_

_Baby come on_

_Oh oh oh_

_Pull me like a bass drum_

_Sparkin' up a rhythm_

_Baby come on_

_Oh oh oh_

Al final acabaron todos encima del escenario cantando con nosotras y bailando como posesos. Creo que esa noche fue una de las más felices de mi vida. Gracias a Alice tenía amigos. Amigos de verdad y se sentía tan bien que quería gritárselo al mundo. Aunque eso quedaría un poco penoso. Gritarle al mundo que por fin, a los 15 años tenía amigos. Pero eso no me importaba, lo que me importaba ahora mismo era el chico que estaba mirándome desde abajo con una sonrisa en la boca.

Bajé del escenario en cuanto acabo una canción y empezó otra mientras casi todos bailaban allí. Me acerqué a Edward que me dijo:

-Buena actuación, ¿a que no pensaste que acabarías haciendo todo esto por culpa de Alice Cullen hace unos días atrás?

-Hmmm, no la verdad. Esto es demasiado, como digo yo, de locos.-Y me reí con él. Pasé el resto de la noche en casa de los Cullen después de que terminara la fiesta. Por suerte Alice me había comprado ropa normal para que pasase la noche allí. Me prepararon una habitación que quedó inaugurada oficialmente como la mia.

Me dirigí agotadísima a la cama y me desplome en ella mientras me tapaba con las sabanas y me dormía poco a poco. Antes de sucumbir al sueño del todo, alcancé a ver a Edward que se sentaba en mi nueva cama y me acariciaba el rostro dulcemente mientras me susurraba al oído:

-Te quiero, mi vida…

**En fin, os ha gustado? Lo de la actuación queda un poco fuera de lugar lo se, pero era para variar un poco.. :S Espero vuestros reviews! Me estoy enganchando a esto de escribir este FF hahahhaha ^^ Un beso chicas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas! Me acabo de levantar hace un rato y me he acordado de vosotras :') Este cap va para Diana 3 3**

''_Me dirigí agotadísima a la cama y me desplome en ella mientras me tapaba con las sabanas y me dormía poco a poco. Antes de sucumbir al sueño del todo, alcancé a ver a Edward que se sentaba en mi nueva cama y me acariciaba el rostro dulcemente mientras me susurraba al oído:_

_-Te quiero, mi vida…''_

Me despertó un ruido abajo en la cocina y me levanté de golpe asustada. Entonces recordé lo de la fiesta y que ahora estaba en casa de los Cullen durmiendo en mi habitación nueva.

Aparté las sábanas de un tirón y al instante apareció Alice que me esperaba con ropa nueva y todas mis cosas para que pudiera ducharme.

Me fui al cuarto de baño y me duché y arreglé para el instituto con la ropa que Alice me había dado. Por fin era viernes y tenía el fin de semana libre para pasar con mi nueva familia.

Cuando bajé, adiviné de donde venía todo el ruido de antes. Emmet intentaba preparar unos huevos revueltos para mi y no sabía como, pues estaban todos los cacharro por el suelo, huevos estrellados en la encimera y la pared. Cuando Emmet me vio, me dirigió una mirada que capté al instante.

Me puse a ordenar los cacharros y limpiar la concina y me preparé yo misma el desayuno mientras Emmet me daba las gracias cada dos por tres.

Luego, nos fuimos al insti con el Jeep de Emmet, pero Jasper y él no venían. Seguramente se iban de caza.

Cuando aparcamos, ya en el insti, todos me miraban. Cuando entre en el instituto todos me saludaban y me deseaban un buen día. En la primera clase reconocí a una de las chicas que se suponía que era mi nueva amiga. Se llamaba Jessica y era bastante maja, pero tenía la voz un poco chillona.

En la segunda clase, reconocí a Mike, un rubiales lleno de granitos y que siempre iba sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

Cuando salí ya de la tercera clase, Edward me espera apoyado contra la pared.

-¿Qué tal las clases, Bel?-preguntó sonriéndome.

-Oh, bien. Ya tengo amigos… Suena raro decirlo así.-Me reí y el también.

Ya cuando estábamos en la cola para entrar, ya que estaba todo lleno de gente, Edward me dijo:

-Oye, Bel… ¿Te apetecería ir al cine esta tarde conmigo? Como es viernes pues había pensado que…-dijo algo nervioso, como si fuera a decirle que no.

-¡Por supuesto! Hace siglos que no voy a ver una película al cine.-Dije emocionada ante la idea mientras yo me comía ya mi bocadillo de atún.

-Me alegro de que te guste la idea. Te recojo a las cinco, ¿te va bien?

-Perfecto.-Y le sonreí con todas mis ganas. Pero entonces el hizo algo que no esperaba ni lo más mínimo.

Después de tirar el papel en la basura, ya sentados en una de las mesas de picnic…. Me cogió por la cintura y me abrazó a él con fuerza mientras me decía al oído:

-Bel, te quiero mucho…

-Eso no es precisamente de ami…-pero antes de que hubiera acabado de decir ''amigos'', él me estaba besando dulcemente en los labios mientras me apretaba con más fuerza.

Cuando nos separamos, le miré a esos ojos que antes eran dorados y le dije:

-Yo también te quiero amor.

-Vaya, eso si que no es precisamente de amigos-rio.

En ese momento aparecieron Rose y Alice con un paquetito en la mano.

-¡Wiii! Dentro de poco ya serán pareja-y empezó a dar saltitos.

Nos entregaron un paquete a cada uno que contenía un anillo idéntico al otro. Edward me lo puso como si fuera un anillo de compromiso y yo torpemente le puse el suyo mientras todos reíamos.

Tocó la campana y eso nos indico el inicio de las tres últimas clases. Y las tres pasaron muy rápidamente. Cuando salí del aula Edward, Alice y Rosalie me esperaban para llevarme a casa.

Durante el trayecto, pusimos música y todos bailamos un cantamos mientras los que estaban en la calle nos miraban como si de lunáticos se tratase.

Cuando me dejaron en casa, me preparé algo de comer y me fui a hacer lo deberes. Cuando los terminé eran las cuatro, así que me puse a limpiar la casa. Antes de que fueran las cinco me cambié de ropa a petición de Alice. Cuando bajaba las escaleras picaron a la puerta y salí disparada hacia allí. Demasiado rápido porque me tropecé y me di un golpe en el brazo. Eso me dejaría un moratón…

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Edward mientras me miraba de arriba abajo como buscando algo que le indicara donde me había echo daño.

-Tranquilo, solo ha sido un golpe en el brazo, nada más.-Le dije mientras me llevaba hasta su coche. Antes de poder abrocharme el cinturón él ya estaba en su asiento y había arrancado dirección al cine.

-¿Y que película veremos, Ed?

-No sé, lo que te apetezca. Creo que ponen una de acción…

-Esa, esa es perfecta.

-Pues esa veremos-dijo sonriéndome.

Después de la peli nos fuimos a un parque que había allí cerca. Pasamos un buen rato columpiándonos mientras yo le contaba anécdotas de cuando era pequeña. Cuando le conté que de pequeña me caí por las escaleras porque me pareció ver a Santa Claus estalló en risas y yo me uní a él.

En verdad parecíamos una pareja, pero necesitaba ser su amiga primero. No sé muy bien porqué, pero lo necesitaba.

Era ya de noche cuando me llevó a casa y se quedó mirando la tele mientras yo cenaba en la cocina. Cuando acabé de fregar los platos y ordenarlo todo, me senté a su lado y me recosté, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras el me rodeaba con un brazo.

En la tele no echaban nada bueno, así que optamos por una comedia anticuada, con la que apenas reímos.

Como la peli era corta, luego puse música y pasamos gran parte de la noche bailando por el salón y cantando al son de la música.

Ya era por la madrugada cuando me fui a dormir con Edward a mi lado. Antes de dormirme, le pregunté:

-¿Algún día nos casaremos?-Eso le tomó por sorpresa, aunque contestó:

-Si tú quieres, claro. Yo solo quiero compartir mi vida contigo, Bel. Te amo.

Asentí y le di un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios. Y así me dormí, con el hombre de mi vida a mi lado, velando mi sueño.

~.~

**Que os parece este cap? :$ No creo que actualize más hoy, en serio que no lo se porque es el cumpleaños de mi abuela y lo pasaremos con ella. D**

**Espero sus reviews^^ Un beso! 3**


	8. Resumen del cap siguiente&Disculpas

**Esto no es exactamente un capítulo, si no unas disculpas. Me disculpo por que no voy a poner actualizar en un tiempo indefinido ya que he tenido problemas con el pc y no me dejan por unas cosas y bueno. Así que para compensar, haré un pequeño resumen de lo que viene. **

En el próximo capitulo saldrán POVEDWARD y POVALICE bueno y Bel también.

Edward se irá de caza y dejará a Bel con Alice, quien la tortura pero luego se lo pasan muy bien pero Edward hará algo delante de los Cullen…

Y para acabar Ed llevará a Bel a un sitio muy especial :33

**Espero contentarles con mi mini-resumen. Un beso a todos! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola queridas lectoras:') SIENTO MUCHO L A TARDANZA XD Este cap intentaré hacerlo más largo que los demás porque no se si podre actualizar mas hoy. Un beso 3**

Me desperté sola en mi habitación y eso me puso ya de mal humor. Pero a mi lado había una nota dirigida a mí y supuse que era de Edward.

_Para mi querida Bel:_

_Me he ido de caza, así que le he dicho a Alice que puede torturarte un poco llevándote de compras con ella. No quiero que pienses que soy malo, pero prefiero saber donde estarás, cielo._

_Espero que te lo pases bien con la duende. _

_Te ama demasiado, Edward._

Oins, que mono era mi amigo Eddie… Que pena que solo fuera eso, un amigo. Aunque Alice dijo que pronto seriamos pareja. Me pregunto si tuvo una visión o algo así…

Después de poner la nota encima de la mesa, pues no pensaba tirarla, me fui a la ducha y luego me vestí.

Bajé a desayunar y después de cepillarme los dienes, Alice llamó a mi puerta y fui a abrir.

-¡Hola Bel!-dijo entusiasmada.

-Hey Al, ¿dormiste bien?-dije poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Alice me sacaba a rastras hacia su coche.

-Wow, Alice. Pedazo coche, ¿no?-dije alucinando.

-Lo sé, lo sé, las palabras sobran…-dijo acariciando la capota como si fuera un bebé y yo rodé los ojos con sarcasmo.

-Venga vamos, hoy nos espera un día muuuuuy largo…

-Que remedio-dije y ella se rio.

**POVEDWARD**

Iba con el resto de la familia de caza, pero por alguna razón solo podía pensar en Bel.

Donde estaría ahora.

Que estaría haciendo.

Si estaba riendo o seria.

Extrañaba estar con ella y su olor a fresas que tanto me agradaba. Pero estaba a salvo con Alice… la vería mañana. No pasa nada por no verla por un día.

**POVALICE**

Bel parecía estar sufriendo, aunque no tanto como la describía en mis novelas… Ella lo sobrellevaba mucho mejor en comparación Bella Swan. Aunque he de admitir que se ve cómica andando con tacones y un vestido ajustado que tuvo que probarse porque la amenacé…

Intuía que ella y yo seriamos íntimas y eso me agradaba. Bel era una persona fantástica y eso no lo podía negar nadie, ni el que le tuviera más asco o la despreciara más…

-Alice, ¿es esto necesario? ¿en serio?-me dijo Bel con una mirada de pánico cuando le entregué un top palabra de honor negro muy ajustado que dejaba la espalda al descubierto.

-Oh vamos Bel, no es para tanto. Seguro que quieres estar guapa para Edw…-pero me callé al ver su expresión de ira.-Está bien, vamos a alguna tienda que te guste y te compro lo que quieras…y podrás pagar tu alguna cosa también.-L e dije a regañadientes cuando vi su expresión otra vez.

-Eso me gusta más-dijo sonriéndome triunfante.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a la tienda favorita de Bel, me espanté. Quedé realmente horrorizada. Eso no era nada estiloso ni fabuloso. Era más rollo 'skater' y rockero o algo así se veía. Y aunque tenía que admitir que le pegaba a mi amiga, no me gustaba para nada la idea de tener que gastar mi preciado dinero en ese tugurio.

**POVBEL**

Parecía que Alice sufría cuando salí del probador con esa sudadera con unos shorts y unas victorias embutidas en mi cuerpo.

-Es… Es… Es…-intentaba decir la pobre mientras yo me mordia el labio para no estallar en risas.

-Venga, ¡suéltalo!

-¡ES QUE ES HORROROSO! Por el amor de Dios Bel, ¿es que no me quieres o qué?-dijo poniendo típica cara de cachorrito degollado, a la cual no le di importancia.

-Claro que te quiero, pero también me quiero a mi misma y esto me gusta.-Dije decidida y medio enfurruñada.

-Está bien, ya tenemos todo, lo tuyo y lo mío. Ahora a pagar nena-dijo Alice dejando a la vista que le encantaba gastar dinero en los demás.

Después de comprar, paramos en un McDonald's para que pudiera comer algo ya que un poco más y mi estomago se ponía a rugir como una bestia.

Cuando estuve llena fuimos a hacer otro recorrido de tiendas y esta vez Alice compró ropa para ella. Cuando salió del vestidor con un corto vestido color rojo pasión y unos tacones enormes, de veras fallecí. Me daba mucha cosa ir con alguien tan guapa, que me hacía sentir horrenda a su lado.

Después de recorrer el centro comercial unas tres mil veces seguidas, Alice decidió que ya había suficientes ampollas en mis pies como para seguir. Así que volvimos a mi casa y pusimos una película romántica que yo detestaba. Pero como a Alice le gustaba pues…

Todo lo que ella decía era palabra de Dios o podías salir mal parado.

Después de la peli, Alice y yo decidimos hacernos una sesión de fotos cómicas con diversas pelucas y haciendo el tonto. Eso de veras me animó mucho y me reí tanto que me dolía la panza y la boca. Por no decir que lloraba como una loca cuando vi a Alice con una peluca muy larga de rastas de diferentes colores y una corona de princesas, mientras hacía una imitación imparable de uno de los profesores del instituto.

Eso de veras me mató.

Después de la sesión nos pusimos a cantar karaoke con un juego que tenía de cuando era pequeña. No tenía desperdicio vernos a las dos cantando canciones Disney con las pelucas y las coronas.

Al parecer, a Edward le gustó vernos así, ya que se partía de risa, sobresaltándonos a las dos cuando estábamos en el momento final de Hacoona Matata.

Como no me puse súper roja mientras Alice guardaba rápidamente la cámara con todas las pruebas de nuestra tarde de locura.

Pero a Edward no se le pasó ese detalle ya que corrió a una velocidad inmesurable y cogió la cámara mientras se iba, supongo, que a casa de los Cullen para mostrarles nuestras patéticas hazañas a los demás.

Pero eso a Alice no le gustó ni un pelo, ya que me cogió en brazos y me llevó, tras Ed a su casa.

Cuando entramos en la gran estancia, ya se oían las estridentes risas de Emmet mientras los otros reían a carcajadas también.

Con decisión me bajé de los brazos de Alice y me fui a apagar el reproductor, haciendo que todos se dejaran de reír. Cogí a Edward del brazo y lo arrastré a fuera de la casa, donde nadie pudiera oírnos.

-¿Cómo has podido?-dije MUY ofendida, pero avergonzada a la vez porque toda la familia nos hubiera visto a mi y a Alice en esa situación.

-Oh vamos, no es para tanto Bel. Eso demuestra que tienes gran sentido del humor, y eso me encanta en ti.-Dijo eso y empezó a acariciarme el pelo.

-Juegas sucio-dije mientras me abrazaba a él con fuerza.

Oí que él se reía y me decía:

-¿Quieres que te lleve a un sitio muy especial?

-Hmmm…-murmuré asintiendo.

Me subió a su espalda y echó a correr bosque adentro. Una parte de mi sabía por donde iban los tiros pero la otra estaba más bien intrigada e ilusionada por lo que iba a mostrarme.

Cuando paramos, estábamos en medio de un pequeño prado, precioso, iluminado por la luz de la luna.

-Oh…-fue todo lo que pude decir-así que el prado existe…

Edward se rio y dijo:

-Por supuesto que existe, ¿de donde te crees que sacó la idea si no Alice?-dijo riéndose aún.

-¿Imaginación?

-Eres tan boba Bel…-dijo mientras me sentaba en su regazo y me abrazaba.

-Esta boba se muere por ti, señorito Cullen…

-Pues que sepas que el señorito Cullen también muere por ti-dijo y me miró a los ojos, aturdiéndome.

-Oye, Bel…

-Dime Ed.

-¿Me concederías el honor de ser tu novio? Te juro que nunca te dejaré, que te amaré y protegeré siempre. Que te haré feliz toda tu vida.-rio por algún comentario que no escuché decirlo.

-S-si… Claro que si.

Y cuando dije eso me subió en volandas y empezó a dar vueltas como si yo fuera un bebé.

Cuando llegamos a casa nos recibieron con una sonrisa y Em dijo:

-¿Qué tal los tortolitos?-a lo que Rose le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo.

Alice se puso a cantar y a saltar por lo que supuse que todos sabian ya de Ed y yo.

Esa noche la pasamos hablando y riendo como locos mientras cada uno contaba cosas chistosas que le habían pasado alguna vez. Y cuando me tocó a mi, el que más se rio fue Emmet por supuesto.

El color de mi cara no tenía desperdicio.

Como era ya muy tarde como para regresar a mi propia casa, me quedé allí a dormir.

Esa noche soñé que Edward y yo nos casabamos y al poco tiempo teníamos una hermosa niña de cabellos cobrizos.

Me desperté de un salto ante la visión de mi propio cuerpo matando a mi madre. Eso me asustó muchisimo, y esa noche no me dormí más…

Cuando me desperté tenía ya otro conjunto de Alice sobre la cama, y eso me puso ya de mal humor.

Aunque cuando me acordé de nuestra tarde/noche de locas me puse a reír sola.

-¿De que te ries?

-¡AI! Que susto me has pegado-dije murmurando aún riendome.

-Oh, pobrecita niña mia…-dijo Edward abrazándome.

-Hmm… si no te importa voy a ducharte y a lavarme los dientes.-dije riendo.

-Como usted desee señorita-dijo dandome un beso en la coronilla.

Después me dirigí al baño y ahí me duche, peiné y me lavé los dientes. Después me puse la ropa que Alice había comprado ayer, y ante mi sorpresa era la que yo elejí.

De veras que me quedaba genial, me dije a mi misma mientras daba vueltas y me miraba al espejo.

-Ui que presumida mi hermanita-dijo la gutural voz de Emmet mientras reía como loco.

-Cállate Em-dije intentando alcanzarlo para darle una colleja que sabía que no le dolería.

-¡Venga, venga! A ver si me atrapas patosilla.-dijo riendose como un loco mientras bailaba como lo hice yo ayer.

Así que roja de furia le cerré la puerta en los morros y bajé para hacerme el desayuno.

-Alguien está de mal humor aquí…-dijo Esme sonriendome cuando me vio.

-Ese hijo tuyo me saca de quicio-dije cogiendo un bollo que reciém habían horneado.

-Oye, Bel. Hoy hace sol, y vamos a pasar el día en el campo. ¿Quieres venir?

-¡Claro! Hace siglos que paso un día en el campo.-dije contenta ante la perspectiva de pasar todo un día en el campo con la familia Cullen.

~.~

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, aunque a mi me parece de los peores que he escrito XD**

**En serio suplico vuestro perdón por tardar! :3 Espero sus reviews con ansia 3 Un besote!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chicas perdón por no haber actualizado antes **

Alice lo preparó todo para TODOS, repito. TODOS. Esa mujer no se cansaba nunca de usar como Barbies a los demás, aunque no lo hacía mal…

Me extrañó que no cogiéramos el coche para ir al campo. Entonces comprendí que no iríamos al campo campo, si no al Campo de los Cullen.

Edward me había dicho antes de partir que no podían exponerse al sol delante de la gente, solo de mí porque era la única que sabía el secreto.

Me llevé mis converse porque eran las zapatillas más cómodas que tenía ante la perspectiva de caminar un buen tramo. Aunque debo añadir que casi todo el rato iba colgada de la espalda de mi Eddie.

Cuando llegamos, me sorprendí absolutamente. Era el sitio donde la supuesta ''Bella'' y al grandullón de Em echaban un pulso ya que veía ante mis narices el pedrusco al lado de un río.

-Pff… Wow-fue todo lo que dije. Era muy bonito el paisaje.

-¿Mola, eh?-me dijo Emmett dándome un puñetazo en el brazo, que a mi pesar, dolió y bastante.

-¡Auch! Emmett eres un bestia-dije con los ojos llorosos. De veras me había echo daño.

-Cielo eres un bruto, ya veras como te de yo en tu lugar sensible…-amenazó Rosalie y luego se giró para sonreírme y yo solté una risita.

-Bueno menos peleas, ¿eh? ¡Ahora toca quitarse la ropita y mostrar a todos los demás los súper bañadores de cada uno!

-¿Ah?-dijimos todos casi a la vez.

-Nadie sabe como va el otro, es una sorpresa.

-Ah-dijimos todos esta vez al mismo tiempo y nos reímos.

Después de las risas nos quitamos la ropa quedando solo en bañador los chicos y bikini las chicas. Me los quedé mirando a todos sin fingir apenas el descaro. Brillaban como diamantes y no podía apartar la vista simplemente. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi corta vida.

Pero desde luego del que no quité ojo fue de mi Edward. Era hermoso, ese pecho musculoso y el como brillaba… ¡Un poco más y me daba un patatús!

-¿Bel?-dijo Emmett siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada hasta que lo comprendió.- Ai que cachonda mi hermanita…

A eso naturalmente me puse súper roja. Pero no tuve tiempo de contestar ya que unos fuertes brazos me cogieron en volandas y caímos al agua que estaba a una buena temperatura para mi sorpresa.

Miré por debajo del agua y vi a Edward mirándome fijamente señalándome que subiera a la superficie. Hice lo que me decía y me acogió con un beso inesperado mientras me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos.

-Estás preciosa con ese bikini de color azul…-me susurró al oído.

-Y tu estás… Bueno la verdad me faltan las palabras-dije mientras se reía contra mi pelo mojado. Pero de pronto el rugido de mi estomago estropeó el momento.

Había pasado más tiempo del previsto desde que Esme propuso ir al campo.

-Bel tienes que comer, o vas a acamar devorándonos a nosotros…

-Ya va, ya va…

Y con eso me fui del agua y me tiré casi a la carrera sobre la cesta que tenía Esme y me comí como 6 bocadillos en menos de 5 minutos.

-Madre mía, has superado mi record en mi vida anterior-dijo un muy impresionado Emmett. Yo solo pude reírme a carcajadas y eso hizo que todos se echaran a reír.

Después de comer jugamos a la pelota, aunque yo casi más bien me quedé mirando ya que aunque sabía que no les hacía apenas daño, les di a cada uno de ellos como por tres veces y eso bastó para que Emmett me echara alegando que era como la peste en los deportes. Y como no se ganó una patada de Rose.

Era divertido verlos jugar, aunque no me atrevía a jurar quien tenía la pelota a cada momento ya que esta se perdía de vista en cada chute. Era como si desapareciese aunque yo sabía perfectamente que ellos la veían muy bien.

Cuando Edward decidió que ya había echo mi digestión. Fuimos esta vez todos al agua y me lo pasé de maravilla. Otra vez yo miraba mientras ellos hacían carreras a ver quien era mas rápido nadando. Como no mi Eddie ganaba siempre.

Después de haber ganado a Emmett se fue conmigo y los dejó consolando al perdedor entre risas.

-Perdón por no estar contigo, es que somos muy competitivos…-se disculpó dándome un pequeño beso en la clavícula.

-Me cuadra…-le dije mientras me abrazaba a él y me ponía de puntitas para besarle.

-Que osada eres cuando estas en el agua Swan.-se rio él.

Cuando Ed iba a darme un nuevo besó, lo que pasó los desconcertó a todos.

Estaba a milímetros de mi boca cuando… Le estornudé en toda la cara. Y para colmo después no sé que pasó pero me hundí en el agua y mis miembros no respondían por lo que quedé sumergida…

-¿Bel?-preguntaron muchas voces a diferentes tiempos.

Yo solo pude murmurar un ''hmmm''. Pero eso bastó para que todos soltaran un suspiro de alivio.

Me sentía más calentita por lo que supuse que después de mi repentino desmayo me habían llevado a casa.

Oh Dios…

Me había desmayado después de estornudarle en toda la cara a mi novio…

Me empecé a poner roja, eso lo sé porque empecé a oir las risotadas de Emmett mientras imitaba mi: ''¡Achuus!''

Me dieron ganas de darle un sopapo, y como yo no podía contaba con la ayuda de Rose. Pero ella no le dio un sopapo, si no Alice ya que oí su risa mientras Emmett se frotaba el brazo.

Al fin conseguí abrir los ojos y tanta luz me abrumó y los cerré al instante. Luego los volví a abrir esperando la luz y me encontré con que Edward me miraba fijamente. Más bien me escudriñaba como esperando encontrar un tercer ojo. Pero entendí porque lo hacía.

No dejaba de temblar algo y se oía el repiqueteo de algo. Que raro…

Mierda. Era yo.

Debía de haber pillado algo y de repente sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas otra vez, aunque esta vez no me hundí en el agua. Pero si volví a cerrar los ojos.

A partir de eso no recuerdo nada.

Solo la voz de alguien que decía repetidas veces: Bel.

Bel. Bel, Bel.

~.~

**Supongo que no tengo perdon. He tardado mas de lo previsto y encima la mierda de cap que me ha salido es de lo peor x( En serio lo siento TT**

**Aun así gracias por vuestros reviews! **

**Lobalunallena: he cogido eso que me dijiste de brillar como diamantes hahahah :3**

**Un beso a todas! Y a todos, quien sabe hahahhaa**

**Espero vuestros reviews:3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno chicas hola de nuevo! xD Perdón por tardar tanto es que he tenido un lapsus*-***

**Este cap se lo dedico a mi banda favorita: ONE DIRECTION:$ & les mando un beso a cada uno de ellos! Hahahah Espero que os guste este cap:3**

**POV EDWARD**

Bel se había desmayado enfrente mio y no tenia ni idea de que hacer. Me había estornudado en toda la cara y Emmett se reía a saco mientras yo estaba en estado de shock.

Como yo no hacía nada Carlisle vino para rescatar a Bel ya que se estaba ahogando.

La llevamos corriendo a casa y nos dispusimos a hacer todo lo que estuviera en nuestras manos pero de repente Bel se movía raro…

Pasaban los minutos y solo había murmurado un ''Hmmm'' y nada más.

Abrió los ojos un momento y los volvió a cerrar y luego… creo que se desmayó otra vez. Empezaba a preocuparme de verdad.

¿Qué haría yo sin mi querida Bel?

-Edward, solo es un resfriado tranquilo. Además Alice no ve nada malo en su futuro…-me dijo Carlisle para tranquilizarme.

**POV BEL**

Todo estaba muy negro y no podía hacer nada para ver claro.

De lejos oía como gente diciendo algo pero no entendía una maldita palabra y eso me estaba frustrando realmente. Yo no quería preocupar a nadie, en realidad estaba fantásticamente. Solo tenía que apartar la oscuridad de mí y sonreírles a todos y decir que todo estaba bien, que no se preocuparan más.

La verdad es que no todo iba bien. Sentía pesada mi cabeza y me dolía. Pero se estaba esfumando la negrura.

Empezaba a ver una luz al final de un túnel. Pero no como si fuera a morirme, si no como si estuviera despertando de algo.

Intenté abrir los ojos pero no pude. Me sentía realmente cansada, pero aun así lo volví a intentar y esta vez si que pude abrir los ojos. Y me espanté enormemente.

No sé cuantos pares de ojos estaban encima mio observándome como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y a la vez con miradas preocupadas. Ante eso solo pude sonreír para que se calmaran y así lo hicieron.

Iba a decir algo pero no me salió la voz.

-Bel no te sobre esfuerces. Estás resfriada y por lo que parece también afónica así que tu a reposas y yo haré el resto-me dijo Carlisle.

-Hmmm-intenté decir eso y ni pude emitir sonido alguno. De mala gana me puse cómoda en mi cama y me tapé la cara con las sabanas. Pero unas manos blancas y duras las retiraron y me encontré a Edward mirándome divertido.

-Bel la incapacitada-se rio y le saqué la lengua como una niña de cinco años.

-''Si que gracia''-dije moviendo los labios sarcásticamente.

Edward me abrazó y empezó a darme besos por el cuello. Menos mal que los demás ya habían desaparecido porque Emmett se habría tirado al suelo de la risa si me hubiera visto en plan tomate.

Después de pasar un rato de mimitos Edward se fue un minuto y volvió con su piano y lo puso delante de la cama. Y yo con los ojos desorbitados como no. No estaba acostumbrada a ver esas muestras de su fuerza.

-Bel tranquila cariño, parece que me estuvieras viendo como si tuviera tres cabezas.

-''Casi casi''-articulé y él se echó a reír.

Cuando dejó de reír se puso a los pies de mi cama y se puso a tocar una melodía llena de ternura. No era una nana, no sabría decir que era exactamente pero me estaba encantando realmente.

Cuando acabó se giró para mirarme con una gran sonrisa plantada en su boca.

-¿Te gusta? La escribí cuando naciste para poder enseñártela algún día.

-''Gustarme es poco, es preciosa Edward…''

Y me lancé sobre él y empecé un beso lleno de ternura. Pero cuando el aire empezaba a faltarme me apartó y me abrazó acunándome en su pecho.

-Mira, mira… ¡Si los tortolitos están en uno de sus momentos románticos!

-''Vete a hacer puñetas Emmett''-articulé y estuve a punto de sacarle el dedo del medio.

-Bueno bueno… Carlisle, parece que Bel está ya mejor-dijo riéndose a lo tonto.

-Cállate Em, no tiene gracia que te burles de Bel-dijo Jasper y se lo agradecí con una sonrisa.

De repente tenía a Esme a mi lado y sacó algo del bolsillo que reconocí como una caja de cartas de Poker.

Me la quedé mirando como si tuviera un cuerno de rinoceronte en la frente y ella captando mi interrogante solo asintió.

Me cogió en brazos y me llevó abajo y me sentó en una silla que era muy cómoda y me tapó con miles de mantas, y de veras se lo agradecí porque tenía un frío terrible.

-''¿Poker?''

-Oh si, hermanita. Y vas a perder-dijo Emmett y le brillaron los ojos.

Me parece que esto va a ser entretenido.

~.~

**Ya sé ya sé! Este cap es muy corto y muy cutre pero estoy muy pendiente del Twitter y el Fb por si hay noticias de 1D x'D Espero que me perdonen y que dejen sus reviews! Un beso :3**


End file.
